dare jinseob
by gingsulnya-wojin
Summary: Gara-gara dare dari Daehwi, Hyungseob gamon terus ga jadi move on padahal udah setaun lebih ga dinotis sama gebetan. Kira-kira gimana ya nasib kisah cinta Hyungseob? / park woojin x ahn hyungseob yaoi, receh, unfaedah. fanfic korea dengan kearifan lokal ;)


Suasana kelas 11 - F udah sebelas-dua belas sama pasar ikan gara-gara pak Vernon, guru bahasa inggris yang seharusnya masuk ijin telat nganter kucingnya lairan ke rumah sakit dulu.

Sebenernya udah dikasih tugas sih sama guru piket buat ngerjain soal hal 11-20. Cuman emang dasarnya anak 11 - F isinya 95% generasi bobrok, alhasil cuma segilintir bocah yang ngerjain.

Sisanya ... ada yang cabut ke kantin/ uks, ngegerombol buat ngerumpi, mojok nonton unyil, live instagram, main badminton sampe bikin konser dadakan.

Ada juga yang gabut terus main tod kayak yang lagi dilakuin Daehwi, dkk. Bermodal tipe-x colongan dari tempat pensil Jinyoung. Daehwi, Hyungseob, Seonho sama Dongbin main tod gelesoran di lantai deket papan tulis.

"Dare apa truth, Seob?" tanya Daehwi.

Tipe-x yang tadi diputer udah berhenti dan sekarang tutupnya menghadap Hyungseob.

Dengan gaya sok-sokan Hyungseob menjawab. "Dare."

"Yakin nih Seob pilih dare?" Dongbin nanya ngeremehin, bikin Hyungseob makin yakin sama pilihannya. Dia ngangguk manteb.

"Kasih dare apaan enaknya nih?" Daehwi ngajak diskusi Seonho sama Dongbin.

"Jajanin Hoho aja, Hwi!"

"Dasar anak ayam, itumah mau lo bukan dare!" Dongbin nyolot.

Seonho manyun.

"Eh, itu Woojin dkk lewat!" Daehwi yang radar cogansnya kuat langsung notis waktu segerombol cowok-cowok ganteng 11 - A lewat.

Langsung deh para cabe kurbel ini ngalihin atensi ke barisan cowok ganteng yang ternyata ga sekedar lewat tapi berhenti di kelas sebelah. Jangan tanya ngapain, karena Daehwi dkk juga ga tau.

Tapi berkat kedatangan cogans cs, Daehwi jadi punya ide buat darenya Hyungseob.

"Seob, darenya lo maki-maki Woojin aja. Kalo perlu jambak rambutnya!"

"Nah bener tuh, lo juga bisa sekalian ngeluarin uneg-uneg lo sama Woojin, Seob!" Dongbin ngompori.

"Ga! Ga! Gila ya lo pada?! Ntar kalo gue dijadiin dendeng sama temen-temen segenknya gimana?!"

"Yaelah, Seob. Bilang aja kalo yang tadi itu cuma dare."

"Ato jangan-jangan lo masih ada rasa ya sama Woojin?" goda Daehwi.

"Anjir! Ya kagak lah!"

"Kak Ucup cemen berarti, aturan milih truth aja kak tadi."

Bazreng. :))

Ini anak ayam udah bagus daritadi anteng, pake ikutan nimbrung segala. Mana nusuk lagi.

"Kagak! Gue ga cemen! Gue juga ga gamon!"

"Buktiin dong, Seob."

"Iya, jangan omong doang." - Dongbin, anak juragan kompor gas. Ga.

Hyungseob langsung berdiri dan jalan keluar kelas. Woojin dkk masih di depan kelas sebelah. Pertama-tama Hyungseob nguatin mentalnya dulu.

Daehwi, Seonho sama Dongbin ngintil di belakang.

Sementara Hyungseob prepare diri sendiri sebelum ngejalanin darenya. Daehwi udah nyiapin kamera hape buat ngevideoin. Katanya buat kenang-kenangan.

"WOY, GINGSUL BULUK SOK KEGANTENGAN!"

Wuiiiiih, mantep bos q.

"KERDUS INDOMIE, GA USAH SOK PEMES LO. KULIT MENDUNG GITU AJA SOK-SOKAN!"

Woojin yang ngerasa punya gingsul noleh. Temen-temennya juga.

Hyungseob rada mengkeret waktu liat muka Woojin. Tapi dia ga gentar dan ngelanjutin darenya.

Biar keliatan galak, Hyungseob berkacak pinggang. Ga keliatan galak tapi malah kiwoyo. Duh.

Itu sampe temen Woojin yang badannya paling bongsor gemes pengen nguyel-uyel, eh.

"IYA ELU BANGSUL, PARK WOOJIN. GA USAH BELAGAK GA DENGER. YANG PUNYA GINGSUL SAMA BULUK KAN CUMAN ELU!"

Anjir, Ucup makin ngegas. Jadi banyak yang nonton kan!

Jangan tanya Woojin gimana? Udah pasti kesel setengah modar.

Ya gimana ga kesel kalo tiba-tiba dikata-katain sama orang asing mana di depan umum lagi?

Pengennya bales mengumpat, kalo perlu nampol bocah yang ngatain dia sekalian. Tapi Woojin tetep stay cool, ya masa ketua PKS adu bacot di koridor?

Woojin maju selangkah, waktu temen-temennya mau ngikut dia ngasih isyarat buat diem.

Hyungseob ingin berkata kasar, bung. :))

Woojin keliatan cool banget!

"Lo ada masalah apa ya sama gue?" Woojin nanyanya kalem, tapi muka datarnya juga aura mengintimidasi yang dia punya bikin kokoro Hyungseob dugeun-dugeun.

Hyungseob basahin bibirnya yang mendadak kering.

Bukannya jawab Hyungseob malah nampar Woojin.

Plak!

Perih, coy! Hyungseob namparnya pake perasaan.

Perasaan yang tersakiti.

Sampe pipi Woojin ngebekas telapak tangan Hyungseob.

Tangan Hyungseob aja nyut-nyutan, apalagi pipinya Woojin.

Woojin syok. Begitu sadar kalo dia baru aja ditampar habis dimaki-maki ga jelas wajah Woojin langsung tambah sangar.

"Hehe, sori, Jin. Yang tadi itu cuma dare." Hyungseob nyengir.

Hyungseob langsung balik badan. Kemana lagi kalo ga kabur?

Muka Woojin serem abis, Hyungseob takut dijadiin perkedel.

"Mau kemana lo?"

Pipi Woojin makin nyut-nyutan kalo dipake ngomong.

"Ikut gue."

Hyungseob keringet dingin tangannya ditarik Woojin.

Kalo kalian penasaran kemana Woojin bawa Hyungseob, jawabannya; uks.

Sebelum duduk di salah satu kasur uks dan merem, Woojin ngucapin sepatah kata.

"Obatin."

Udah gitu doang terus diem ga gerak macam batu.

Hyungseob gemeteran, jantungnya udah kayak mau copot aja rasanya gara-gara berdetak kenceng banget. Moga aja Woojin ga denger.

Ga, Hyungseob ga gamon. Dia cuman takut aja.

Hm, yakin Seob cuman takut? ('ε )

Di tangan kanan Hyungseob udah ada lap basah buat ngompres pipi Woojin. Pelan-pelan Hyungseob nempelin lap itu ke pipi Woojin.

Megang-megang pipi mantan gebetan itu rasanya... Aduh gimana ya? Kayak ada manis-manisnya tapi ketutup sepet getir gitu. ()

"Shhhh."

Woojin meringis, pasti sakit banget. Jadi ngerasa bersalah nih Hyungseob. Sesebel-sebelnya Hyungseob karena ga pernah dinotis Woojin, dia tetep salah dalam hal ini.

"Sori ya, Jin. Pasti sakit banget ya?" Woojin ngebuka mata, muka khawatir Hyungseob jadi obyek pertama yang dia liat. "duh kayaknya gue kelewat menghayati dare dari Daehwi deh!" Hyungseob cemberut, ekspresinya keliatan banget kalo dia nyesel udah giniin Woojin.

Woojin ga ngebales perasaannya itu ga sepenuhnya salah cowok bergingsul itu. Wajar, Woojin itu anak populer, yang naksir banyak. Buluk-buluk gitu fansnya macem kacang goreng, ga keitung saking banyaknya.

Di luar sekolah gabung ke klub dance terkenal, sering ikut lomba dan dapet juara. Di sekolahan dia juga aktif, selain jadi ketua PKS, Woojin si anak kelas unggulan ini juga ngetuain ekskul judo.

Hyungseob mah ibarat remahan kerupuk kalo disandingin sama Woojin. Udah ga populer, bego lagi. Makanya masuk kelas F.

"Nama lo siapa?"

"Hah?" Hyungseob cuma bisa pasang muka bego pas ditanyain Woojin namanya.

Karena ga kunjung ngasih jawaban, Woojin ngelirik nametag Hyungseob. "udah bukan bocah lagi, kan, Ahn Hyungseob?" yang disarkas cuman diem. "Bisa dong milih kegiatan lain yang lebih bermutu dari pada ngeresein orang lain."

Jleb!

Nyesel Hyungseob sempet ngerasa bersalah dan minta maaf. Omongan Woojin pedes banget, bikin emosi.

Hyungseob lempar lap yang dia pake buat ngompres Woojin tadi ke lantai. Sumpah, Hyungseob udah gondog banget sama Woojin. Cara Woojin ngomong itu kayak mandang rendah Hyungseob banget.

Iya, Hyungseob emang bukan anak kelas unggulan, yakali peringkat satu dari bawah masuk kelas unggulan. Hyungseob emang bego, tapi tetep aja dia sakit ati direndahin gini.

"Sekali lagi gue minta maaf atas tindakan gue barusan yang kelewat ga mutu buat ukuran siswa sma yang udah bukan bocah lagi. Hahaha." Hyungseob ketawa sumbang. "apa banget gue main tod ga jelas begituan."

Hyungseob langsung pergi ninggalin Woojin seorang diri di uks.

"Kok dia malah marah sih? Kan aturan gue yang marah!" - Woojin, manusia tidak peka.

dare~jinseob


End file.
